Tale Of Emerson
by OhLookAtMe
Summary: Another trainer from the Kanto region begins a new journey across the land, searching far and wide. He will face many dangers and will experience many things a true trainer needs to face before becoming a champion... A hero.
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome

…I woke up and yawned, then stretched. My name is Emerson, I'm starting out to become a Pokemon Champion! I also have a dream of traveling every region there is, trust me. That's a huge dream to be honest, though should I give up? No. I won't. I quickly got dressed into my light blue T-shirt with a Pokeball in the middle. I also put on my jeans, socks, and got out my grey sneakers with blue and orange at the bottom. Oh! I forgot to mention, I'm also another trainer from Pallet Town, Kanto. Thank Arceus, I live in one of the most peaceful towns and its really beautiful. About ten or something years ago, there was a legendary trainer named ''Red''. Weird name I thought, but it was so awesome as well. Though, that was generations ago. To be honest, I want to meet that guy one day. Though, I'm all the way at the bottom. Anyways, I snapped back into reality and ran down the stairs, Mom was out of town so I had to take care of stuff, though I did all my chores and the laundry. I quickly got a MooMoo bar and tore the wrapper, I ate it in a fast pace since I was excited about getting my starter Pokemon, I don't have a rival so that means there's no competition, though I'm fascinated with technology and that's why I want the Pokedex, to record as much as data as possible. That way, I'll be enjoying my journey as I complete it.

I quickly opened the door and locked it, and ran outside towards Prof. Oak's laboratory, it's huge and expanded over the years, or so I have heard. I dashed and almost tripped over a pebble, I smirked and then ran into the door. I had to look cool and calm, or else he'll think I'm a goofy trainer, which I'm not. I opened the lab's door and nobody was there, I saw a note and three Pokeballs. I read it: ''Ah, well hello there, Emerson, was it? Here are three Pokeballs, they each have Pokemon in them, remember. Pick only one and best of luck on your journey. Oh, I forgot to mention there's a Pokedex and five Pokeballs in the counter by the left. Goodbye! Sincerely, Prof. Oak.'' I set the note on the nearby counter and sighed. This was the most hardest choice in my life. But, like I said, I want to follow Red's footsteps, so I chose Charmander. I quickly got the five Pokeballs and the Pokedex. I also found a backpack on the ground and decided to take it since it was empty. I ran out and smiled. I put everything in the right place and zipped all the pouches in the backpack and walked along the sidewalk.

My journey was beginning. This was great, I smiled widely, not to widely or people will think I'm a freak or something. Mom already knows about me going on a journey, we had the discussion a long time ago. I headed into Route 1 and tried to avoid any wild Pokemon since I was nervous and I've never seen a wild Pokemon before. Instead of encountering a wild Pokemon, I encounter a WILD trainer. ''Hey kid, wanna battle me? My Pokemon are so epic and boss. I'll take you DOWN.'' He said with much enthusiasm. ''Uhh.. Sure!'' I said, accepting my first battle with a trainer. ''ALLLLRIIIIGHT, GO PIGDEY!'' He yelled out sending out the bird Pokemon. I quickly looked at it and sent out my Charmander. ''Go, Charmander!'' I said, not soft nor loud but it was hearable. ''Pidgey, use Growl!" He told his Pokemon and I was curious, but all the bird was doing growling. Me and Charmander sighed, ''Charmander, use… Uh… Uhh…'' I was thinking about the move and the guy yelled at me ''DUDE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAY SCRATCH!''. I ignored him and told Charmander to use scratch. Luckily, this Charmander actually liked me and scratched the bird. Even though my Charmander liked me, there was something missing between both of us, it seemed to go slow when using an attack. I snapped back into reality and threw a Pokeball at the Pidgey, I stared as the Pokeball wiggled three times and heard a clicking sound. ''…Yes!'' it's data was automatically recorded and I continued to venture out into the north.


	2. Chapter 2 - Rival

I continued walking the path and made it to Viridian City. I saw another person, I looked closely and focused. That… That was my twin, Ezio. He left off on a journey a few days ago but, I don't know why he's still wandering in Viridian City. I ran towards him, ''Hey, Ezio!'' I panted a little and looked at him. ''…'' He didn't say anything and ignored me, he walked away and I was just standing there. ''Tch. Who needs him anyways.'' I whispered to myself to avoid anyone calling me a ''freak'' or a ''weirdo''. I saw a torn poster and looked at it, it was wasn't completely torn though it said ''Join Team Rocket, or'' like I said some of it was torn. I saw a gym, though it looked abandoned so I didn't bother checking it.

I walked further north and went into Viridian Forest. That's when I saw a Pokemon that catched my eye, I wanted to catch it badly. It was a male Pikachu by looking at its tail and it seemed brave. I ran towards it and threw out Charmander. I closed my eyes and opened them shouting ''CHARMANDER, USE EMBER!'' Charmander obeyed me and quickly spit fire at the Pikachu. It attacked back using a bolt of electricity. ''Charmander dodge it!'' Charmander dodged the attack and spat another flame onto the Pikachu, the Pikachu flinched due to the burn and looked weakened. I threw a Pokeball at it and hoped I catch it. I saw the Pokeball wiggle three times and heard the click sound. I shout out ''Yes! We caught a Pikachu!'' and the Pokedex entry was recorded. I picked up the Pokeball and ran out the forest with childlike enthusiasm and hurried into the Pokemon Center. I studied which is which, the red roofed building was the Pokemon Center, the blue roofed building was the Pokemon Mart. I walked up to Nurse Joy and healed my Pokemon.

I walked out the Pokemon Center and Ezio was right in front of me. ''…'' I could translate those words into ''I'm challenging you to a Pokemon battle.'', Ezio sent out his Pikachu and I sent out my Charmander. I smirked and shouted ''Charmander, use scratch.'' My Charmander went towards his Pikachu and it dodged the attack, the Pikachu used Iron Tail and I was surprised… Even though it wasn't effective, my Charmander fainted in a split-second. ''Whoa…'' and after a few minutes battling him, I lost. I hurried into the Pokemon Center and realized… He must be my rival.


End file.
